Untitled Stydia Fic
by aubreyfaith
Summary: Fluffy Stydia! They're married. Stiles is a deputy and Lydia is a math teacher at the high school. They're just kind of doing life together right now. :) Chapter 1 they find out that they're expecting a baby! Also I did introduce a new character, Jason, he probably won't be too important. He's Stiles' partner.


Lydia walked in the front door of her home to see her husband sitting on the couch. Her hair was a mess and she was so happy to finally be home. She took her shoes off at the door and walked to the couch. She collapsed onto the couch and put her feet in his lap. He paused the tv and looked over at her; he could tell she'd had a long day.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" Stiles asked.

"I just haven't been feeling well all day... I think I might be coming down with something." Lydia answered, rubbing her forehead.

"Do you need anything?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"If you could take a hint and give me a foot rub before I make dinner, I'd greatly appreciate it." Lydia said with a shy smile.

"Anything for you. What's on the menu tonight?" Stiles asked, referring to the literal menu they kept in the kitchen. Lydia used to write out a plan for the whole week on a white board but she'd been slacking lately.

"Meatloaf wrapped in bacon, mashed potatoes, and corn. How's that sound?" Lydia suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, babygirl." Stiles said with a smirk.

"Alright. Let me get up and make it."

Lydia got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and took some headache medicine. She took out the hamburger meat and a bowl. She mixed the meat with onions, salt, and pepper and placed it in a loaf pan. She placed a double layer of bacon strips on top of the pan and placed it in the oven. She knew it would take a while so she went and got in the shower. Stiles decided to sit this one out since she wasn't feeling very well. Instead he just helped by checking on the oven and peeling yellow and red potatoes for her.

Lydia got out of the shower and dried off. She had washed her hair and face and shaved her legs. She put on a Beacon Hills lacrosse shirt from high school and some panties and was letting her hair air dry. She walked up and gave her husband a kiss.

"Did you peel the potatoes?"

"Yes ma'am." Stiles answered happily.

She turned to the stove to turn it on when Stiles grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He smacked her butt and walked back to the couch. Lydia filled a pot with water and butter. Once it started boiling she put the chopped up potatoes in the pot. She turned and watched Stiles watching his baseball game. She walked closer to the couch and stopped.

"Stiles I need to talk to you."

"What's up, buttercup?"

"Stiles I've been sick for weeks... I couldn't stop throwing up at work today, I snuck away every chance I could."

"You should see a doctor, sweetheart."

"I will. But I did something else first."

"What's that?"

"Honey I took a pregnancy test."

Stiles' face focused on hers. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Well… Wh- what did it say?"

"Baby, I'm pregnant." Lydia said, she couldn't hide the joy on her face.

She started to cry a little bit and so did Stiles. He jumped up and grabbed her and hugged her so tight and kissed her on the forehead. He let go of her a little bit.

"I know it's earlier than we planned but-"

"It's amazing." Stiles interrupted.

Lydia nodded in agreement, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Oh my God. Talk to me while I make dinner." She went back to stir the potatoes.

"How far along do you think you are?" Stiles asked.

"Um… I don't know. I'll have to make an appointment and find out. Can you get two cans of corn out of the pantry and drain them please?"

"Yeah. When will you make an appointment?"

"I'll call tomorrow. If I need to I'll take a day off work and go."

"Do we want to announce it?"

"Not yet. I want to be able to answer questions when we announce it. So don't tell anybody, not even Scott. Or Jason."

"Baby come on! Scott is my best friend and Jason is my partner! How am I gonna work all day with the guy and have it not come up?"

"Figure it out." Lydia said while pouring out the hot water. She started stirring the potatoes, which were now soft enough for mashing. She mixed them with plenty of butter and salt for taste.

"When can we find out the gender? Do you know?"

"I think 4 or 5 months but I'm not certain."

"Who's gonna tell my dad?"

"Well… that would be you, honey. You _are_ his son."

Stiles poured the corn into a glass bowl and put it in the microwave. The oven timer went off and Lydia grabbed the meatloaf out of the oven with two oven mits.

"Who would've thought that this hot woman would be making me meatloaf wrapped in bacon in such nice panties?"

"Certainly not me." Lydia teased.

Lydia sliced up the meatloaf after it was slightly cooled. She made a plate for each of them. They each had a big piece with potatoes and corn. They sat down for dinner, him with a beer and her with a glass of water. They each cut a piece of meatloaf, scooped up potatoes, and corn and ate it all in one bite.

"If you didn't eat your food like that I'd think you were a sociopath." Stiles said, laughing.

"Ditto." Lydia agreed, also laughing.

"It's crazy to think that soon it won't be just the two of us anymore… There's gonna be a little one coming in here and taking over. And it's gonna be half of each of us! That kid is gonna be wild."

"It's kind of exciting though, isn't it? I mean we made a person. Well… we sort of made it and now I'm growing it. Stiles I'm growing a person inside of me, can you believe that?"

"We probably need to have sex while we still can…"

"That's what's on your mind?"

"Lydia I'm still a dude. And don't even try to tell me you _weren't_ thinking it!"

"You got me there." Lydia said with a laugh.

Stiles and Lydia sat at the table talking for hours about baby stuff, money, and most importantly, sex.

Stiles walked Lydia into the bedroom while kissing her. He took off his shirt and she ended up on the bed. He was on top of her grabbing her hip, kissing her neck. She dug her nails into his back while he kissed her neck. Stiles lifted his body off of hers to take off her shirt. He kissed her passionately with his skin on hers. They made love and afterwards, Lydia laid with her head on his arm around her neck, with her hand on his chest.

"Stiles I really love you. Like, more than I've ever loved anyone."

"Well I hope so… because you're stuck with me for a long time."

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to do life with anyone else. You're my best friend."

Stiles woke up the next morning to his alarm. Lydia was still asleep on his chest, wearing just her panties from the night before. It was Saturday and she didn't have to work, but he did. He got up and showered. He got dressed in his uniform and kissed her forehead before he left. He wrote her a note reminding her to call the doctor.


End file.
